


Опять эти двое

by Azaru



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azaru/pseuds/Azaru
Summary: Если побыть с ними в комнате хотя бы пять минут, то обязательно станешь свидетелем какой-нибудь немыслимой фигни...
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> бета-редактор: gerda-and-kay

Чжунэ резко открыл глаза, нашарил сбоку от себя телефон и, включив подсветку, поднёс к лицу. Посмотрев на экран, он невольно застонал. На часах было пять, мать их, утра! До этого они целую неделю не вылезали из компании, разучивая новый танец, доводя себя до судорог в теле, и вот сегодня им наконец-то дали отдых. Все ухватились за шанс выспаться всласть и восстановить жизненные силы, поэтому в общежитии царила тишина.

Только Ку Чжунэ всё это обошло стороной. Чертова бессонница решила крепко взяться за него, и вместо того, чтобы вместе с остальными ребятами гулять по своим сновидениям, он всю ночь крутился с одного бока на другой. Не в силах даже задремать. Чжунэ готов был поклясться, ещё парочка таких ночей, и вскоре он начнёт убивать.

Дрыгнув ногами под одеялом, он с психом откинул от себя телефон и с завистью посмотрел на бодрого лидера. Тот как раз выходил из ванной и к этому времени уже успел принять душ. Биай, пересиливая себя, всегда рано вставал, и сегодняшний день, несмотря на то, что это был законный выходной, не стал исключением. Занятой лидер по обычаю спешил в компанию, чтобы забуриться в студию.

— Признайся честно, ты робот? — Чжунэ подал свой голос с верхнего яруса кровати.

Ханбин задрал голову и улыбнулся, посмотрев на соседа по комнате.

— Не спишь? — спросил он, энергично вытирая волосы полотенцем.

Чжунэ лишь страдальчески скривился.

— Нет. В моей голове рой мыслей, и, пока все они жужжат одновременно, я просто не в силах уснуть.

Это было правдой, мысли одолевали его уже месяц подряд. И теперь он стал догадываться, почему Биай так мало спал, ведь тому столько всего надо было держать в своей голове. Чжунэ вообще удивлялся, как мозги их лидера ещё не взорвались от перенапряжения, особенно сейчас, когда дебют на носу, и на нём висит столько обязанностей…

— Мм, — Ханбин безучастно пожал плечами и стрельнул глазами на пустую кровать Бобби. Похоже, отсутствие лучшего друга занимало его больше всего, так как он пробормотал: — Не слышал, как он вставал.

Чжунэ обиженно сложил руки на груди.

— Ну, а я, как он ложился, — отозвался вокалист, хотя его и не спрашивали. — Я всю ночь глаз не сомкнул, но Чживон так и не приходил в комнату.

Ханбин кинул полотенце на кровать и направился к комоду, где лежал фен.

— Небось, опять отрубился в гостиной, а потом будет ныть, что спина болит… — принялся причитать он, но скоро шум заглушил половину его слов.

Чжунэ лишь закатил глаза.

— Жена ты ему, что ли? — не выдержал вокалист.

Ханбин выключил фен и обернулся.

— Ты что-то сказал?

Чжунэ сел, свесив ноги с кровати.

— Молока что ли сходить попить, говорю… — задумчиво почесал он своё ухо, идя на попятную. — Может, после этого усну.

— Думаешь, поможет? — с сомнением спросил лидер и вернулся к сушке волос.

Чжунэ спустился со второго яруса кровати и действительно решил прогуляться до кухни. Там-то он и застал хихикающего Бобби. Закинув свои ноги на стол, Кимбап что-то увлечённо рассматривал в телефоне. Кажется, этот идиот вообще не ложился спать.

— Ты здесь всю ночь просидел? — вместо приветствия произнёс Чжунэ, проходя мимо него. — Ханбин думает, ты в гостиной дрыхнешь…

Бобби отмахнулся от него.

— Не мешай, я читаю.

— А ты умеешь? — удивился Чжунэ.

Бобби, не отрываясь от чтения, показал ему средний палец. Чжунэ довольно хмыкнул, вот и обменялись любезностями. Открыв холодильник, он достал молоко, налил себе полкружки, после чего поставил её разогреваться в микроволновку. Когда запищал таймер, на кухню вошел Биай. Свои волосы он слегка не досушил, но успел натянуть спортивный костюм. Увидев Бобби, лидер замер, и в его глазах, как всегда, промелькнула какая-то странная искра. Несколько ударов сердца, и она погасла, но Чжунэ всё равно было не по себе. Иногда ему казалось, что он совершенно не знает Кима Ханбина. Слишком уж странно тот вёл себя рядом с Чживоном. Стоило подумать об этом, как крутой рэппер по имени Бобби снова принялся хихикать, как девчонка, уставившись в экран своего телефона. Нет, рассудил Чжунэ, всё-таки этот самородок похлеще лидера будет…

— Ну и что ты делаешь? — раздражённо спросил Ханбин у своего лучшего друга.

Чжунэ вынул кружку из микроволновки и, удобно подперев столешницу своей пятой точкой, принялся наблюдать за этими двумя. Если побыть с ними в комнате хотя бы пять минут, то обязательно станешь свидетелем какой-нибудь немыслимой фигни. Отпив из кружки большой глоток, Чжунэ предвкушал очередную мелодраму…

— Что делаю? — Бобби последний раз скользнул взглядом по экрану и, подняв голову, самодовольно ухмыльнулся: — Прямо сейчас я медленно кончаю… в тебя.

«Какого хера?!» — Чжунэ прыснул молоком. Кашляя, как потерпевший, он забрызгал всю свою футболку, а вместе с ней и пол, но в его сторону никто даже не посмотрел.

— Ты обкурился?! — Ханбин расширил глаза.

Морда Бобби приняла невинный вид.

— Не я, а наши фанаты, — стал дразнить он лидера. — Кстати, ты знал, что про нас столько слэша пишут? — он утрировано изобразил шок, а затем покачал головой: — Ох, уж этот мир фанфикшена…

— Так, стоп! — возмущённо перебил его Ханбин, поднимая ладонь.

«Правильно, Биай! — подумал Чжунэ, хлопая себя кулаком по груди, останавливая кашель. — Покажи этой извращуге, кто в доме хозяин…»

— То есть хочешь сказать… — медленно стал выговаривать ему лидер, складывая руки на груди и вставая в позу. — Что везде сверху — ты?!

«В самом деле, эти двое… СОВСЕМ ОХУЕЛИ!» — вопил внутри себя Чжунэ, при этом уже не совсем понимая, где находится.

— Ну… — протянул Бобби. — Мы всегда можем поменяться местами, не так ли?

После этих слов два придурка начали глупо улыбаться и пристально смотреть друг на друга. Чжунэ с грохотом поставил кружку с недопитым молоком в раковину и поспешил ретироваться с кухни, думая о том, что хочет сменить место жительства, агентство и, возможно, планету…


	2. Chapter 2

Послышался шум, и Чжунэ, оторвавшись от журнала, взглянул на влетающий в гостиную ураган. Он ничего не путал, эти придурки именно «влетели», точнее один летел, а другой ему в этом всячески помогал.

Даблы окончательно погрузились в свои брачные игрища, и, наблюдая за этим бесящим зрелищем, Чжунэ презрительно скривил губы:

— Достали…

На недавнем концерте Бобби подбежал к лидеру и, подхватив того, словно пушинку, пронёс пару метров. Чёрт, кто знал (ну ладно, все знали), что Ханбину придется по вкусу такая забава?! И вот, пожалуйста, теперь Бобби приходилось (хотя по его хитрой, довольной морде Чжунэ подозревал, что парня всё устраивало) таскать своего друга по общаге, помогая имитировать «полёт супермена».

Прищурив глаза, Ханбин осмотрел гостиную и весело выдал:

— Бобби-хён, полетели в другую комнату!

— Как скажете, милорд… — с хохотом отозвался Бобби и, напрягая мышцы, утащил лидера в коридор: — Бжжж!!!

— Мудачьё, — фыркнул Чжунэ, откидывая от себя журнал, но не рассчитал силу и нечаянно побеспокоил Чжинхвана, который сидел вместе с ним на диване.

Хён отвлёкся от телефона и, вынув наушники из ушей, насмешливо на него посмотрел.

— А мне нравится, когда они вот так дурачатся, — протянул он со странными нотками в голосе. — Это мило… и к тому же дома им нечего опасаться. В отличие от некоторых, эти двое не боятся показать свои настоящие чувства…

***

После слов мини-хёна Чжунэ не мог уснуть полночи, размышляя о том, что же означал этот долгий ироничный взгляд друга, направленный прямо на него. Плюс никак не удавалось отделаться от навязчивого ощущения: показалось или Чжинхван действительно ему на что-то намекнул?

«В отличие от некоторых, эти двое не боятся показать свои настоящие чувства…»

— А кто боится? — пробормотал Чжунэ в темноту комнаты. — Я что ли?! Ха! Что за бред…

Накрывшись одеялом прямо с головой, он приказал себе спать, а не заниматься всякой ерундой. В итоге Чжунэ всё же удалось задремать, но ему приснился странный сон. Во сне он бережно катал смеющегося Чжинхвана на своих руках, а Бобби и Ханбин осуждающе на них поглядывали…


	3. Chapter 3

Чжунэ задумчиво скользнул рукой по пустому сиденью рядом с собой, а затем поднял голову. Напротив него сидела знаменитая троица Ким.

— Знаменитая, блин… — недовольно буркнул он под нос. Собственные мысли отчего-то раздражали.

— Чего ты там бормочешь? — поинтересовался лидер.

В ответ Чжунэ лишь неопределённо дёрнул плечом. Ханбин так естественно обнимал Чжинхвана за плечи и теребил чужое маленькое ушко, что вокалиста невольно стало подташнивать от этого зрелища. Бобби не отставал, сидел с другой стороны и уже практически спал на мини-хёне. Чжунэ скривился и отвернулся к окну. Такая мелочь, как привычная манера даблби облеплять старшего и тискать, теперь действовала на нервы и бередила что-то внутри. Чжунэ, привыкший жить в гармонии со своим «я», был крайне недоволен, обнаружив в себе то, что не поддаётся логике и контролю.

«Хотя… — предпринял он попытку себя успокоить: — Может, всё дело в усталости?»

Полчаса назад их самолёт, совершавший перелёт из Китая, наконец-то приземлился на родной корейской земле. В аэропорту их встречала целая толпа айкоников, и до того, как сесть в машину и отправиться в общежитие, всё, о чём мог думать Чжунэ, это как бы поскорее оказаться в своей постели, забраться под одеяло и умереть. Дня так на два. Но теперь все мысли о сне улетучились…

«Чёрт, надо было сесть в другую машину! Ехал бы сейчас спокойно с Донхёком, Чану и Юнхёном!» — сокрушался он, качая головой.

— Чжунэ, — вдруг обеспокоенно позвал Чжинхван. — Ты в порядке? Всю дорогу морщишься, может, болит что-то? Опять связки?

Чжунэ не сразу сообразил, что просто сидит и молча пялится на мини-хёна. У него ничего не болело, но он всё равно медлил с ответом. Тревога Чжинхвана за его персону согревала…

— Чжунэ? — еще раз позвал мини-хён, растерянно моргнув.

— Я… — выдавил из себя Чжунэ, но тут их перебил Бобби, решивший вмешаться.

— Ой, да всё с ним нормально! — заявил рэппер, открывая глаза. — Лучше проверь меня, кажется, я заболеваю!

С этими словами он нагло пристроил свою голову на коленях у миниатюрного парня и, совершенно не замечая, как хищно при этом блеснули глаза Ханбина, схватил Чжинхвана за руку.

— Потрогай лоб, мне кажется, у меня температура, — с придыханием сказал Бобби, вживаясь в роль тяжелобольного.

Пока он своей лапой тянул сопротивляющуюся маленькую ладошку к своему лицу, смекалистый лидер опередил их. Пренебрежительно хлопнув свою руку на лоб друга, Ханбин выждал пару мгновений, после чего изрёк:

— Жить будешь, придурок.

— Но я весь горю, — возмутился Бобби, недовольный «медицинским» осмотром.

— А я тебе говорю, что нет, и себе я определённо доверяю больше, — спокойно хмыкнул лидер.

Бобби состроил смешную рожицу, и они исчерпали эту тему. Рука Чжинхвана оказалась на свободе, и Чжунэ облегчённо выдохнул, но тут же одёрнул себя. Какого хрена. Это десять, а то и тысячу раз неправильно! Реакция на происходящее должна быть другой! Он должен улыбаться из-за дурачества друзей или оставаться равнодушным, что подходит его образу, но уж точно не напрягаться так, что всё в горле пересыхает. Чжунэ схватил бутылку с пепси и, остервенело открыв её, сделал пару глотков. Он надеялся как можно скорее оказаться дома…

— Ты тяжелый, убери голову, — Чжинхван принялся спихивать Бобби со своих колен, а Ханбин ему всячески в этом помогал. — Да отлипни же ты!

Но Бобби был тем ещё сорняком. Вцепившись в мини-хёна так, как будто бы от этого зависела его жизнь, парень принялся отрицательно вертеть головой.

— Нет, ты такой уютненький! Слушай, хён, а, может, мне переехать к тебе в комнату? Всё равно ты один живёшь…

Чжунэ подавился. Газировка ударила в нос, и он принялся кашлять. Смех Ханбина тоже оборвался, в глазах лидера застыл целый ледник. Но Бобби игнорировал всё и всех.

— Переехать? Ко мне? — удивился Чжинхван, хлопая глазами.

— Ага, — расслабленно отозвался Бобби. — Давно хотел обстановку сменить…

Он не договорил, Ханбин воспользовался ситуацией и скинул его не только с коленок Чжинхвана, но и сидения. Бобби, победитель Show Me The Money, валялся на полу их звёздного миниавтобуса и ошарашенно пялился на лидера.

— Ханбин, ты чего творишь? — прифигел он и тут же заскулил: — Ай, я локоть ушиб…

— Помогаю тебе сменить обстановку, — невинно улыбнулся лидер. — А насчёт переезда… К Чжинхвану могу перебраться я…

У Чжунэ разболелась голова. Он чувствовал, что его вовлекают во что-то против воли. Возможно, у мини-хёна были похожие мысли, ещё немного послушав пререкания двух рэпперов, которые делили ЕГО спальню, он не выдержал.

— Ко мне переедет Чжунэ! — громко заявил Чжинхван, затыкая эту парочку. — Мы с ним ещё неделю назад договорились, правда, Чжунэ?

Чжунэ удивлённо икнул, но все восприняли это как положительный ответ. Мини-хён оставил рэпперов переваривать случившееся и, проворно перебравшись в другую часть салона, плюхнулся на сидение рядом со своим новым соседом по комнате.

Через десять минут их машина встряла в пробку, и ребята задремали, всё-таки перелёт был долгим, а деятельность в Китае выматывающей. Но Чжунэ не мог уснуть, в голове крутились бесконечные вопросы. Но почувствовав, как Чжинхван опустил голову на его плечо и мирно засопел, Чжунэ не смог сдержать улыбки. Хотя и понимал, что впереди ждут перемены…


	4. Chapter 4

— Вот почему хён не сказал, что искал себе соседа, а? — обиженно пробормотал Чану уже, кажется, в тысячный раз.

Чжунэ заскрипел зубами, но промолчал. Макнэ канючил всё утро на тему его внезапного переезда в комнату к Чжинхвану, чем уже порядком достал.

— Ему что, нужно было конкурс устроить? — хохотнул Донхёк.

— Ну, а что? — не сдавался Чану, наблюдая за тем, как Чжунэ с Донхёком прут кровать по коридору. — Это для всех бы уравняло шансы!

Донхёк слегка качнул головой:

— Говоришь так, будто мы все стали бы драться за это место.

Чану скривил рожицу:

— Ещё скажи, что не хотел бы жить с хёном.

Донхёк посмотрел на Чжунэ, спросил одними губами: «Привал?». Чжунэ кивнул, и они опустили его будущее спальное место на пол. Донхёк повернулся к макнэ.

— Мне и так неплохо.

— Ну блииин, — протянул Чану, снова переключаясь на своё нытьё. — Я ведь идеально подхожу на роль его соседа! Мы с хёном так классно ладим, и он никогда не ругает меня, как остальные! Мы могли бы допоздна рубиться в игры или, может…

— Или, может быть, ты уже заткнёшься и поможешь нам нести эту чёртову кровать? — не выдержав, процедил Чжунэ.

Донхёк прыснул, а Чану принял задумчивый вид.

— Я, конечно, мог бы помочь, — макнэ потёр подбородок и, тоскливо оглядев их, добавил: — Но учитывая моё эмоциональное состояние, я вынужден отказаться.

Донхек заржал, а Чану развернулся и усандалил в сторону кухни, где Юнхён с Чжинхваном готовили завтрак.

— У тебя что, ПМС? — бросил Чжунэ ему вдогонку. — Какое нахрен «эмоциональное состояние»?

— Оставь его, — улыбнулся Донхёк. — Просто Чану обожает Чжинхвана, а тут ты его обскакал. Ему надо время перебеситься.

— Это всё Бобби, — проворчал Чжунэ.

— Аа? — не понял Донхёк. — Он-то тут причём?

Чжунэ рассказал о том, что было накануне, пока они ехали из аэропорта, и как Бобби на пару с Ханбином допекли Чжинхвана.

— Круто они вас развели, — присвистнул Донхёк.

Чжунэ приподнял бровь:

— В смысле?

Донхёк вздохнул и посмотрел на него, как на наивное несмышленое дитя:

— Я знаю, ты считаешь Бобби тем ещё увальнем и везунчиком. Но этот парень настоящий стратег. Прибавь сюда Ханбина и получишь нехилый тандем. Эта парочка вечно что-то мутит, просто мы не замечаем.

Чжунэ сложил руки на груди, ему не нравилось, куда свернул разговор.

— Хочешь сказать, эти двое сговорились и таким образом выселили меня из комнаты? Но они ведь не могли знать, что Чжинхван позовёт меня жить к себе…

Донхёк хитро улыбнулся:

— Правда? Так уж и не могли?

Чжунэ моргнул. Что с этим общежитием не так? Что ни день, то тайны мадридского двора. Почему всем нельзя просто взять и начать говорить, что у них на уме, неужели это так трудно? Трудно, тут же сам себе ответил Чжунэ. Ведь тогда и ему пришлось бы выползти из своей колючей раковины, показывая настоящего себя…

— Вы что, ещё возитесь с кроватью? — удивился Чжинхван, заглядывая к ним в коридор.

Чжунэ встрепенулся:

— Она тяжелее, чем кажется, хён.

Чжинхван явно не поверил.

— Заканчивайте, и давайте завтракать.

Они кивнули, и Чжинхван скрылся. Чжунэ с Донхёком опять взялись за свою ношу. Пыхтя и матерясь (матерился Чжунэ, а Донхёк лишь кидал на него смешливые взгляды), они всё-таки вписались в дверной косяк и занесли кровать в комнату. Нашли оптимальное место для неё, сходили за матрасом и, водрузив тот на кровать, хотели уже было присесть, как в комнату с криком «Юхуу!» залетел Бобби. С разбега этот идиот плюхнулся на кровать.

— Ты мокрый, — только и смог сказать Чжунэ.

— Ясен пень, я же только из душа! — хохотнул Бобби и принялся трясти мокрыми волосами, словно какая-то дворняга.

Чжунэ с Донхёком отступили от него на приличное расстояние.

— Как мне теперь спать на этом? — скривился Чжунэ.

Бобби проигнорировал его и, перевернувшись на бок, подпёр голову рукой.

— Если так подумать, то вторая кровать здесь вообще лишняя. Чжинхван такой мелкий, что можно спать с ним и на одной…

Чжунэ притворился, что не слышит этого и не замечает, как глаза Бобби изучающе сканируют его. После слов Донхёка ему не хотелось вестись на откровенную провокацию.

— Что делаете? — зевая, в комнату зашел взъерошенный Ханбин.

Бобби протянул руку:

— Помоги встать.

Ханбин хмыкнул, но просьбу исполнил. Подошел и вложил свою ладонь в его лапу.

— А теперь внимание… — торжественно произнёс Бобби. — Демонстрация!

— Чего? — не понял Ханбин.

Бобби дёрнул его за руку и повалил на кровать. Плотно прижал к себе и устроил подбородок у него на плече.

— Удобненько, и место ещё осталось. Что думаете, может, нам выбросить половину кроватей из общаги?

— Я сейчас ослепну, — сказал Донхёк.

— А с утренним стояком что делать? — нарочито невинно поинтересовался Ханбин.

— И оглохну, — простонал Донхёк.

Бобби, уткнувшись Ханбину в шею, заржал. Чжунэ лишь покачал головой. Хитрожопый тандем, блин…


	5. Chapter 5

Чжунэ был взволнован — раз, не мог уснуть — два.

«Моя комната, — думал он, уставившись на потолок. — Теперь это действительно моя комната!».

Чжунэ вздохнул, ну подумаешь, спальню сменил, большое дело. Тем более они с Чжинхваном столько раз зависали здесь до самого утра: болтали, рубились в компьютерные игры, пели, бренчали на гитаре, смотрели фильмы. Эти четыре стены помнили тысячи их совместных моментов, но почему теперь, когда Чжунэ мог назвать это пространство своим, ему не спалось? И в самой ли комнате причина?

Последняя мысль заставила резко накрыться одеялом с головой и зажмуриться. Конечно же, дело не в комнате, чёрт возьми! Это смешно. Чжунэ дурил самого себя и, пускай делал это превосходно, всё же отчётливо осознавал бесполезность такого самообмана. Всего в полутора метрах от него лежал миниатюрный парень, истинный виновник его учащённого сердцебиения и противоречивых мыслей.

«Ещё вероятно и будущая причина моего нервного срыва, если я продолжу в том же духе… — Чжунэ стало нечем дышать. Он высунулся из своего одеяльного укрытия и сделал несколько спасительных вдохов. Но, кажется, дело было вовсе не в кислороде, раз облегчения это не принесло… — Блин, и что мне теперь делать?».

Промучившись ещё минут десять без сна, Чжунэ открыл глаза и, повернув голову на подушке, тихо позвал Чжинхвана:

— Хён, ты спишь?

Секунда, и в темноте послышался смешок.

— А ты как считаешь? — ответил Чжинхван, проворчав вдогонку: — Возможно ли уснуть, когда ты так громко думаешь?

Чжунэ наморщил лоб:

— Извини.

Чжинхван не ответил и завозился на своей кровати. По звукам Чжунэ определил, что он поднялся на ноги.

— Эй, ты чего?

— Ну… — протянул мини-хён включая ночник. — Раз никто из нас не может уснуть, то давай чем-нибудь займёмся.

Чжунэ поморгал, привыкая к свету, бьющему по глазам.

— Например? Посмотрим фильм?

Чжинхван склонил голову набок. Чжунэ не считал вопрос таким уж сложным, и пока хён призадумался, он в свою очередь старался не палиться и гнать всяческие мысли о том, какой же Чжинхван милый и одновременно сексуальный в своей пижаме и с взъерошенными волосами на макушке. Получалось не очень, и Чжунэ хотел уже было пристыженно отвести взгляд, но Чжинхван наконец-то заговорил.

— Если честно, я не хочу ничего смотреть. Думал просто выпить по бокалу вина и поболтать. Как тебе?

— Звучит неплохо, — улыбнулся Чжунэ, откидывая одеяло и поднимаясь с кровати. Потерев нос, он добавил: — Только других не зови.

— Почему? — Чжинхван удивлённо приподнял брови, но вопрос прозвучал фальшиво, как если бы он точно знал, «почему». — Хотя не отвечай, в любом случае уже поздно. Я написал в общий чат, правда никто так и не ответил.

— С самого утра расписание, — кивнул Чжунэ, пытаясь скрыть радость в голосе. — И у остальных нет бессонницы, так что…

— Ты таким обычно тоже не страдаешь, — заметил Чжинхван. — Непривычно из-за нового места?

На этот раз Чжунэ всё-таки отвёл взгляд. Неопределённо пожав плечами, он сделал вид, что ему требуется вся концентрация внимания для пристраивания своей задницы на полу. Усевшись на коврик и подперев кровать спиной, Чжунэ очень пожалел, что, в отличие от хёна, на нём не было пижамных штанов. Сегодня он лёг спать в футболке, и сейчас грубые ворсинки ковра беспощадно впивались ему в голые ноги, заставляя морщиться. Чжинхван понаблюдал за его мучениями пару секунд и отошёл к винному холодильнику. Далеко ходить не нужно было, дорогая хреновина стояла тут же в комнате.

— Красное или белое? — спросил Чжинхван.

— Любое, только не сухое, — скривился Чжунэ, припомнив свой последний опыт с вином. — Не понимаю, как ты переносишь эту кислятину.

— Значит, будем красное полусладкое, — со смешком отозвался Чжинхван. Достав бутылку, он протянул её вместе со штопором Чжунэ. — Откроешь? Я пока найду подарок…

Чжунэ принял бутылку и на мгновение озадаченно замер:

— Подарок?

— Да. Фанаты подарили мне бокалы, но они всё ещё в коробке. Некогда было распаковывать перед Китаем.

Пока Чжинхван рылся в шкафу в поисках той самой коробки, Чжунэ вонзил штопор в пробку и закрутил, как надо, затем с усилием потянул вверх. Пробка чпокнула и поддалась.

— Готово! — похвастался Чжунэ.

— Отлично, я тоже кажется нашёл то, что нужно…

— Мог просто сходить на кухню.

— Чего там шариться, если все реально спят, как ты говоришь? — Чжинхван притащил коробку и уселся рядом с Чжунэ на пол, после чего извлёк пухлые винные бокалы. — Гляди-ка, их тут как раз два. Красивые…

— Ага, — кивнул Чжунэ, повертев пустой бокал в руке. Длинная стеклянная ножка показалась ему слишком хрупкой на вид. — Слушай, хён… — Чжунэ поднял взгляд. — А ты не боишься спиться?

— Это с вина-то?! — рассмеялся Чжинхван.

— Все алкоголики с чего-то начинали, — заметил Чжунэ с противной улыбочкой.

Чжинхван в ответ лишь неопределённо хмыкнул.

— Что-что? — подразнил Чжунэ. — Я не расслышал.

Чжинхван сунул ему в руки салфетку:

— На вот, вытри свой бокал, умник.

Чжунэ победно усмехнулся, но сделал, как просили. После они разлили вино по бокалам, и Чжинхван принялся изображать из себя великого ценителя.

— Не делай вид, что разбираешься в этом, — фыркнул Чжунэ.

— Я не делаю вид, я действительно разбираюсь, — с достоинством ответил Чжинхван. — В отличие от тебя, у меня тонкий вкус.

— Ой, да ладно, у меня тоже, может, отличные рецепторы.

— Да? И что же твои рецепторы говорят про это вино?

— Бросаешь мне вызов? Ну ладно.

Чжунэ принял самый пафосный вид, который только смог, с учётом того, что сидел на полу и сверкал голыми ляжками. Покрутив бокал в руке, как до этого делал Чжинхван, он понюхал вино и, сделав небольшой глоток, посмаковал его во рту, словно заправский сомелье:

— Ну что ж, это вино…

— Не томи, — попросил Чжинхван, закатывая глаза.

— …не противное! — резко закончил Чжунэ и заржал.

— Ты идиот? — Чжинхван не выдержал и засмеялся следом.

Им потребовалась пара минут, чтобы успокоиться.

— Ладно, за твой переезд! — торжественно сказал Чжинхван, протягивая бокал.

— За переезд! — повторил Чжунэ.

С глухим звуком они чокнулись бокалами.

— Я рад, что это ты, — допив, произнёс Чжинхван.

— Что я? — не понял Чжунэ.

— Мой сосед по комнате.

— Аа, — тупо протянул Чжунэ и уткнулся в свой бокал.

Чжинхван хитро улыбался, поглядывая на него:

— Ещё вина?

— Да, давай.

Чжинхван потянулся за бутылкой и оказался очень близко. Чжунэ посмотрел на его губы и почувствовал, как зашумело в голове и быстро забилось сердце в груди. Появилось непреодолимое желание сотворить глупость.

И сотворить её немедленно.

«Если проявить волю и перебеситься, то можно забыть об этом порыве и жить дальше, — постарался холодно рассудить Чжунэ. — Стоит ли один поцелуй разрушенной дружбы? Тем более, такой дружбы».

Как назло, Чжинхван замер на месте, руша своей близостью последние доводы рассудка. Чжунэ потянуло к нему со страшной силой, и, когда он наклонился к его лицу, Чжинхван не отпрянул. И всё же решиться было страшно.

— Хён… — Чжунэ сглотнул.

Чжинхван взмахнул ресницами и, подняв взгляд, посмотрел на него с лёгким упрёком:

— Ты слишком много думаешь.

Чжунэ моргнул:

— Что? Значит, ты тоже… Ты…

Чжинхван подался вперёд и поцеловал его. Напористо, с каким-то отчаянным надрывом, будто выплескивал то, что копилось в нём долгое время. Чжунэ ответил, не веря в происходящее, но с каждой секундой всё больше теряясь в пьянящем головокружении. Мир, как нечто целостное, исчез, оставляя взамен лишь отдельные яркие детали и ощущения. Губы Чжинхвана со вкусом вина, его запах и горячее дыхание. Руки, слепо хватающиеся за Чжунэ, и вес чужого тела, когда хён прямо вместе с коленями забрался на него верхом.

Останутся синяки, отрешённо думал Чжунэ, прижимая Чжинхвана к себе ещё теснее…

Сколько длился их поцелуй? Минуту, час? Чжунэ не брался анализировать, как долго длилось их безумие, когда они опомнились, пытаясь отдышаться, как после длительного погружения под воду, пристально смотря друг на друга, словно на незнакомцев, и изучая по-новому. Даже если это продолжалось всего секунду, она определённо была самая невероятная в его жизни. Чжунэ никогда не испытывал таких эмоций, и сейчас, когда они захлёстывали его, он боялся даже произнести что-то вслух.

Правда, ему и не пришлось.

— Да, я тоже, — первым нарушил тишину Чжинхван.

Чжунэ медленно выдохнул и погладил его по спине.

— И что же нам с этим делать?

Прозвучало как-то беспомощно, поэтому следом Чжунэ нахмурился. Чжинхван покачал головой.

— А что по-твоему с этим нужно делать? Хочешь забыть о том, что произошло? Сейчас ляжем спать, а утром сделаем вид, что даже этого разговора не было…

— Ты серьёзно? — голос Чжунэ дрогнул.

— Нет, конечно. Что, испугался?

Чжунэ кивнул, не время было корчить из себя крутого. Чжинхван улыбнулся и, подняв руку, провёл пальцами по его лбу.

— Говорю же, ты слишком много думаешь. Не усложняй всё.

— Как скажешь, — Чжунэ притянул его к себе и поцеловал. Всё ещё до конца не верилось, что он может так делать, что это взаимно…

Из коридора послышался шум и голоса. Чжунэ резко подскочил, и Чжинхван, среагировав на ситуацию, молниеносно слез с него, попутно оставляя ему новые синяки на бёдрах. Чжунэ натянул футболку максимально низко, а Чжинхван поправил задранный верх своей пижамы.

— Твои губы, — шикнул Чжунэ.

— Что с ними?

— Припухли.

— На свои посмотри, — усмехнулся Чжинхван.

Они успели поднять с пола бокалы, которые во время поцелуев пренебрежительно выпустили из рук, и разлили в них остатки вина. Чжунэ даже сделал глоток и мог поклясться, что вкус у вина изменился, став более насыщенным, чем раньше. Хотя, может, это нервы, ведь их чуть не застукали…

На все их метания ушло секунд пятнадцать, но когда дверь открылась и в комнату завалились ребята, они с Чжинхваном сидели в полуметре друг от друга с невозмутимым выражением на лицах. Прочитав сообщение хёна в общей болталке, парни решили притащить с собой чипсы и другие закуски, что нашлись на кухне. Ещё Чану держал упаковку пепси в руках, а Бобби пиво.

«Именно этот громкий набег на кухню и спас нас с хёном», — подумал Чжунэ.

— Пришли? — хрипловато спросил Чжинхван.

Чжунэ хотелось повернуть голову и посмотреть на хёна, но он сдержался. За ним с каким-то хищным блеском в глазах наблюдал Бобби — Ну чего ему опять неймётся? — поэтому он не стал рисковать.

— Ага, пришли, — сказал Чану, проходя с остальными ребятами в комнату и усаживаясь рядом с ними на пол. — Вау, они тут вино пьют.

— Извините, что испортили вам свиданку, — невинно пошутил Донхёк, не понимая, что попал аккурат в самое яблочко.

Чжунэ снова подавил желание переглянуться с Чжинхваном, и именно поэтому заметил, как это сделали Бобби с Ханбином. Эти двое, кажется, вообще умели общаться без слов. Впрочем, сейчас лидер явно был недоволен этим фактом.

— Выглядишь сонным, — заметил Чжинхван, глядя на Ханбина.

— Потому, что я спал, — страдальчески ответил лидер и посмотрел на Бобби. — Нахрена ты меня разбудил?

— Меня тоже разбудили, — умыл руки Бобби.

— И меня, — хохотнул Донхёк.

Чану кашлянул и принял невинный вид. Юнхён ущипнул его за ногу:

— Признавайся, кое-кому хотелось потусить с хёнами, да?

— Ай, нет, всё не так… — запричитал Чану, пытаясь увернуться от нового щипка.

Чжинхван тихо фыркнул в бокал, наблюдая за их шутливой вознёй, и Чжунэ улыбнулся, чувствуя, как расслабляются плечи. Никто ничего не заметил, их с хёном не раскусили. Стоило подумать об этом, как он поймал взгляд Бобби, тот с интересом разглядывал проявляющийся синяк на его правой ноге. Одёргивать футболку по-новой было бы глупо, поэтому Чжунэ остался сидеть, как сидел, с вызовом посмотрев на Бобби. Но Кимбап ему лишь подмигнул, после чего наклонился к Ханбину и что-то шепнул. Лидер взглянул на них с Чжинхваном и понимающе улыбнулся…

Чжунэ вздохнул, всё-таки спалились.


End file.
